The Penguin
'''The Penguin '''is the ninth episode in the first season of "The Justice League Show", introducing the Atom and the Penguin (both in full character) respectively. Synopsis When Sinestro and Black Manta botched up another fractal retrieval mission, Lex Luthor pairs them up with the Penguin to infiltrate the Hall of Justice in micro-size. When the Atom is called in to help, it is a micro-sized, all-out battle for the fractal. Plot Superman, Batman (in his Batwing) and Wonder Woman (in her Invisible Jet) are pursuing Sinestro and Black Manta through the skies to nab a Starro Fractal from them. Batman succeeds in finding the fractal hidden in Sinestro's backpack, sending him flying towards Black Manta, who is holding Wonder Woman hostage in her Invisible Jet, her transportation vehicle, sending it crashing to the ground; Wonder Woman, however, manages to lasso her way onto a building using a streetlight to break her fall. Once Superman catches and recovers the falling fractal, the mission is complete. Back at the Hall of Justice, Wonder Woman is upset about her Invisible Jet destroyed until Brainiac 5 arrives to inform her that the smallest action could have the greatest consequence. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor reprimands Sinestro and Black Manta for their failure to retrieve the latest fractal of the Starro piece collection, and, as punishment, pairs them up with the Penguin to infiltrate the Hall of Justice by shrinking down to size, and steal the fractal back from the Justice League's hands before they get the chance to transfer it to S.T.A.R. Labs. Later, while Wonder Woman is fixing her Invisible Jet, the Penguin, Sinestro, and Black Manta manage to infiltrate the Hall of Justice to take the fractal out of a box loaded onto the Batmobile's trunk, causing the intruder alarm to go off; Superman orders for the Hall of Justice to be sealed in all interiors to prevent the villainous trio from escaping with the fractal while hiring the Atom to support the League. Using the Atom's shrink-ray, they shrink down to size before beginning their search, eventually finding the Penguin, Sinestro, and Black Manta trying to escape. The Penguin decides to blast their way out with his umbrella bazooka, but he and the two lackeys end up fighting with the League and the Atom over the fractal; Penguin manages to secure the fractal inside his special egg-shaped jar just when the Wonder Twins arrive to cook dinner for the League. All of a sudden, while they're cooking dinner, they discover the League, the Atom, Penguin, Sinestro, and Black Manta in micro-size. Immediately, the League nabs the fractal from Penguin's hands and grow back to normal size, allowing the Twins to trap the villainous trio in a powdered jar before returning them into Slaughter Swamp while the fractal is transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs, with Wonder Woman learning her lesson about small actions causing great consequences. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * While wearing chef hats and aprons, the Wonder Twins should parody "What's Cooking? (with Theo & Cleo)" from a children's television program, "Between the Lions". Category:Season 1